


The demons behind the curtain

by MissVengeance



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Drama, Hurts - Freeform, Love, M/M, bandmates, hurtsband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVengeance/pseuds/MissVengeance
Summary: "We are best friends and there is no other person with whom I could share all these wonderful experiences." - A."I bring light into his darkness and we complete each other" - T."We were together when we were deep in the shit and had nothing. And the idea of that will always hold us together. "All rights reserved to me. I wrote this book in romanian and recently I decided to translate it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I decided to post this story in English! My dear friend S., helped me a lot with the translation, so thank you so much for everything you've done to me. She loves this story so much that she started to translate it from Romanian to English just to understand what the hell I was talking about! There are not enough words to express how grateful I am for everything you do for me!  
> IMPORTANT DETAILS: I've decided to write this book using other names for the lads, but I think you will figure out who are they. Thomas is Theo and Aiden is Adam.  
> WARNINGS: Some detalis, places and facts are actually real. The rest of it it's just fiction. English is not my first language, so please, if you find mistakes just tell me. Thank you.  
> Miss Vee x

_Don't cry._

Get up. Be strong! I am here and everything is just in your mind.

          _Get back._

One day you will destroy both of us.

          _Do not reproach me._

You fell again.

          It's not your fault, it's not our fault. Don't try to blame someone. There's nothing left for us here. Everything burnt and turned into ashes. _Leave!_  You are free to go and take everything with you.

_Demons do not forgive and the past is not going anywhere._

          _Don't cry, child!_


	2. I. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are just strangers.

             I sat curled up on the couch in the studio and listened to the gentle sounds coming out from the piano in the room. The light was dim, but I could distinguish his frail body. He was dressed in the same black suit and wearing his neat beard with mastery. He was not smiling, but his long fingers crossed unhindered and impeccable over the keys of his piano and nothing seemed to bother him. Neither my obscured presence. He was silent as usual and refused to look at me. We do not hold a decent conversation since three days, and this thing was killing me.

          We had become two strangers and I could not deny it. Two strangers who composed music, two strangers who had to climb again on stage and wear the same cheap masks, two strangers who pretended that nothing had changed. But it was so wrong. The silence overwhelmed us and the tension between us grew visibly when we were in the same room. It was strange and incomprehensible.

          _What changed? What was wrong? What have we done? I couldn’t find it out._

          He didn’t raise his face and I felt mad. I decided to check my phone and ignore the fact that he was there.

           I dreaded the time when I will have to go on stage with him; I was afraid because I did not know how much longer I could hold up at this rate. I was terrified that I would have a breakdown in front of the crowd and fall. _That I would fall in front of him and never be able to get up._

          People saw us as saviors, believed in us and believed we were _angels._ But in reality, when the curtain fell and the music stopped, we both changed in the bad demons which nobody was able to observe. And we promised to each other that we would never do this mistake. And nevertheless, we violated the most sacred promise and we destroyed ourselves with our own hands.

          And yet, what will happen tomorrow? Who will change the future? Who will fall?


	3. II. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are the prisoners of our own hell.

My fingers went mechanically on the keyboard of the piano and I held my eyes closed. I had worked so many months for this new composition and I did not have anyone to share the happiness that I got every time I play it. Tom sat on the couch, staring stupidly into his phone, without doing a gesture. In the past he would have stood next to me, fascinated but silent and could have listened for hours. He would join me and we would sing various songs together. Thomas wasn’t a phenomenal pianist and he did not even know to play, but it was enough for me knowing him there and from time to time I glanced over his shoulder just to meet his contagious smile. He gave me confidence and supported me, he was next to me when I was depressed and he offered his arms to catch me whenever I fell. _Not anymore._

We put distance from each other and we barely talked. The band didn’t work as before and everyone could feel it. In the songs and in the energy we emanated on stage. We were cold, although we tried hard to hide it.

          The break happened at the end of the tour that lasted for almost two years. Something was not working anymore and the chemistry was off with time. I do not blame only him, I take myself some blame too for our mistakes.

          I won’t lie; I miss the days when we were just the two us in a small dimly lit room, with a piano and a guitar, writing songs and dreaming about better days.

          Finally, we came together to fulfill our dreams, we reached the great scenes, we saw incredible places and met special people. And what was, in the end, the price to pay?

_Our souls._

          We've sold our souls to the devil and we were not able to recover them. We fell and we did not know if we’ll be able to save something.

_Or saving ourselves._


End file.
